Diary of MASCRO Film Productions part II
by DaveDisco
Summary: A continuance of the diary of Mascro film productions


17/08/15. 4 days since the original advert and updated advert. We were very confused when we received an email from a Carol Yates, she stated she started GH in 1974/75 (she couldn't quite remember) and then within 10 minutes, an email from a Ted Fisk and he stated he started in 88.

Not to look incompetent and unprofessional, we will still interview Ted as well as Carol Yates.

Myself and Suzanne are running through the questions and seeing what sort of time we would require. Precious is making sure we have ALL the tea's and the better tasting coffee on offer. Suzanne joked that an older student like ourselves (cheeky cow) would probably want a Horlicks, blind panic set in on Precious so she will also be buying that. Look at me Claire Scott prattling on, old hubby is at studio tonight so he will be answering his questions.

 _12.00. it has been 2 hours since Claire wrote on the E-Diary, Precious is back and we are all sleepy as we have had a mug of Horlicks. 3 more emails have come through and 1 name we finally recognise. Roland Browning or as he was known at school "Fatboy or Roly" the other 2 is a student who went to GH for 1 year in 1972 Milly Craven-Horde and then an email from a sessions singer Cathy Hargreaves._

 _Precious slapped her head, as she knows Cathy through working at Islands TV. Apparently she has a wonderful voice._

 _Suzanne is being really funny when emails come through, we have a mirror on the wall behind the computer (we are women) whenever myself or Claire have checked Suzanne crosses her fingers. We assume she is hoping for Douglas Patterson._

I can't believe the fonts that both Claire and Suzanne use when they right on this diary. Are they blind? Well we are all excited as we have conducted our 1st interview. 13.25 Carol Yates arrived, was pleased that we were doing this. She did inform us that her younger sister and brother-in-law also attended GH and that she will show them the advert. Claire then seem to have a brain fart (My son Caleb uses the term all the time) and just blurted out, "is your sister Trisha?" The response was a positive, Carol smirked and said "I will let you find out who her husband is." Anyway Carol was lovely Suzanne had to put a quid in the pot as she said she would ask for a Horlicks. Oh how she gets me howling, Suzanne made a menu and when offering a beverage she said "these are the drinks we offer, tea, coffee oh and Horlicks" Carol thankfully laughed it off.

Anyway Carol Yates, divorced Andrew Pierce 1998. 2 children (Hope 32, and Gareth 29) currently dating a George Manwell (Fawlty Towers came to mind, but she beat us to it). She works as HR manager for a Hotel chain.

So her answers from the 3 compulsory questions were…

What years were you at GH? **1974-79**

Who was your bestfriend? And do you still talk to them? **Had a group of friends, no one in particular stands out. Talks to no one who she went to GH with.**

Would you do anything different during your time at GH? **No I loved some days and hated others. Oh wait Yes Jackie Bloody Heron. A nasty bitch, would slap her every time I heard her name being mentioned.**

Despite the last answer, we literally giggled our way through it. 4 middle aged women acting like school girls, slightly ironic I think.

With Carol Yates, the interview took an hour and 17 minutes. In rehearsal the process took 25 minutes. WHOOPS! Thankfully no one else booked in for today, but another email received from the grandson of a teacher called Mr Tony Mitchell. He recently passed away. So we have decided to do a wall of remembrance with the names of anyone we know who has sadly passed.

 **18/08/15**. Precious and Suzanne have gone on a jaunt, Ted Fisk has advised us that he was struggling to get to the studio. They left the office/studio at 09.30 and they are meeting him in a pub south of the river in Lewisham. Since yesterday no more emails have come through. Stewpot is filming his later on this afternoon.

Both Cathy and Milly have gone silent, we sent them a reminder email yesterday to see when they were available. I think it is only right we insert the emails we send out.

First contact & Initial reply.

Date: Mon, 17th August 2015 11:06:07 +0100  
Subject: RE: Starting a league  
From: .uk  
To:

Hello, Mascro Film Productions.

My name is Cathy, I went to GH and would love to meet. I am a sessions singer, so I am pretty busy from next week.

If you give me a date for this week I will respond with a yay or nay.

Kind Regards and GH all the way

Cathy Hargreaves (sessions Singer)

wayn

17/08/2015

To: .uk

Good Afternoon Cathy.

Great to hear from you. That must be a great job?

We have a slot at 14.45 day after tomorrow. The studio is based In the West End next door to the ZIGZAG bar.

Let us know if this is suitable and we will book you in.

Kind Regards

Precious Matthews MASCRO FILM PRODUCTIONS

* * *

So that is a copy of the emails we receive and send. Suz's and Presh are on their way back. Just reading the emails we have received and all bar Millys they say GH and not Grange Hill. But in Millys email it does state it is being written by her nephew Paul.

Back to the "boring" fonts, so must mean Precious typing…..WRONG! Claire again. It appears as though I am being lazy. Suzanne has asked for a day off today as Glenroy has a hospital appointment and he needs a chaperone to drive him back. Anyway I showed Precious (not allowed to write or call her Presh anymore) what I wrote yesterday. Precious is now dictating to me "Ted was a lovely man, his son Jay 23 is a spit of him. Ted has no contact with Chrissy Mainwaring but Jay did pipe up and state he would show his mum and Uncle Fred the advert. Ted is married to Georgina Fisk, been married since 2001. They have no children together but Jay has a step brother called Ben.

The compulsory questions were answered and are…

What years were you at GH? **1988-1992**

Who was your bestfriend? And do you still talk to them? **Well I was close to his Mum Chrissy, but Frank McCaul was a good friend to me. No I speak to no one, which is a shame. Last time I saw ANYONE other than his mum from Grange Hill was Mr Robson. It was a few years back, I was shopping in Camden and he stood behind me, recognised me and played a trick on me.**

Would you do anything different during your time at GH? **Yeah I was an "idiot" at school, I bullied people and obviously got his mum preggers. But I have grown up, accepted my responsibilities as a father.**

Precious has stated that Ted is currently unemployed and he admits he has flittered in and out of jobs for the past few years. She also stated he swore a lot and "Idiot" replaced a swear word.

I just said to Precious that Jay being 23, meant that Chrissy must have been a student when she got pregnant.

Since yesterday we haven't received another email, so we will give it another week before updating the advert to the next decade. Still no further response from Cathy or Milly. Precious has said she will see if she can find Cathy.


End file.
